One issue with cellular communication networks is determining when a mobile device should be handed over between cells (i.e., from a serving cell to a target cell). One of the challenges is performing a handover before the radio link fails. This is particularly an issue in heterogeneous networks (HetNets) where small cells are overlaid by larger cells. Higher mobility devices have made these handover challenges increasingly difficult. Some conventional techniques use the velocity of a mobile device to reduce the radio link failure rate; however, this increases overhead and processing.
Thus there are general needs for improved handover techniques that reduce the radio-link failure rate. There are also general needs for improved handover techniques that reduce the radio-link failure rate, increase handover efficiency and operate with less overhead. There are also general needs for improved handover techniques that do not require the use of the velocity of a mobile device. There are also general needs for improved handover techniques that reduce the radio-link failure rate, particularly for fast moving mobile devices. There are also general needs for improved handover techniques suitable for HetNet mobility.